Freedom
by AcRaZyWriTer
Summary: “You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…” Not really good in making summaries. FujixOC R&R, constructive criticisms are welcome just take it easy on me. Not so sure about the title and the rating, any suggestions? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Tennis

**A/N: Nyah! At last I get to post a chapter-story! I know that this will be a cliche. Nevertheless, I wanted to try writing a fic like this. Okay not so sure about the rating and genre. Do correct me if I'm wrong.  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own POT, Konomi-sensei does. I only own my OCs and the story.

* * *

**Freedom**

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

* * *

**Chapter 1: TENNIS**

"Game and match won by Yuki Keira! 7-5"

The crowd went wild. The result was unexpected. Everyone expected her opponent and her sister, Riku to win but it was the opposite. In the end Keira had beaten her sister.

"Nice game," the blue-haired girl handed her hand to her opponent a.k.a. her sister.

"I do not need your sympathy," the red head refused the hand offered to her. "Inside you're very happy that you have finally beaten me."

"I-it's not that Riku-neesama," Keira defended.

"Quit your yapping!" Riku shut her up. "I'm outta here!"

"_Oi Oi, that girl can't accept defeat"_

"_Well, that's what being number 1 & hitting rock bottom is all about"_

"_Such a waste"_

"Riku-neesama," Keira said softly.

"Are you satisfied?" an orange-haired-girl asked.

"R-Rika-neesama!" Keira exclaimed.

"I'll take revenge for defeating my sister," Rika challenged her.

"R-Rika-neesama," Keira looked at her elder sister. All of her siblings had turned against her.

"Get ready," Rika's voice was serious and to the point.

"O-one set match Y-Yuki Rika to serve"

The game started and it was an all out game. Everyone was awed with the match especially with Keira's abilities…

"_Whoah! That Keira girl is amazing!"_

"_Tell me about it. She's rallying well with a regular who is in high school student"_

"_Just how good is she?"  
_

"Game and match, 7-6! Won by Yuki Keira"

The crowd even went wilder than a while ago. Defeating both of her sisters in one day and one of them was high school regular. That was just very surprising.

"O-oneesama-tachi," Keira felt bad about winning. Her sisters' 'fans' were turning against them. Winning was good it felt good but stepping on someone like your sisters in the process is just twice, or maybe more as bad.

"_Looks like they were no match for someone like her"_

"_She's just too amazing to be fighting with someone unsportsmanlike like them"_

"Keira, I have heard that you had beaten my daughters and humiliated them in front of everyone," their mother looked at her and her two daughters grinned. "Is it true?"

"Its not like that—I—" Keira tried to explain.

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!!" their mother beamed at her.

"H-hai desu," she replied. Scared.

"Well then since you're so good in playing tennis," their mother circled the helpless Keira. "Why don't you take a break? A _long_ break?"

"You mean—" Keira didn't like where this was going.

"Yes, as of today you will stop playing tennis," their mother said as if reading her mind. "That skill of yours is just too good to be improved so take a break."

"Demo oba-sama--!!" Keira tried to protest.

"You dare question my orders?!" their mother exclaimed.

"Iie, desu," Keira replied.

"I'm so glad she's my mom," Riku whispered to her sister who nodded in agreement.

"Well, my dear, you look desperate," their mother lifted her chin. "Since I'm a kind mother, I'll let you choose; education or tennis? If you choose education, you will continue your studies but you shall not play tennis ever again, and if you choose tennis, vice versa. So which will it be?"

"E-education," Keira had no other choice.

"Very good," their mother smiled and let her go. "For the next school year, you shall be studying at Seishun Gakuen. If we ever see you playing tennis or if you ever join the tennis club again, you will stop studying. Are we clear?"

"Hai, desu," she replied as her world started to fall. After her 'talk' with her mother, she did all of her chores as fast as she could. Then, headed straight to her bedroom, where she cried all night. "Why tennis?" she said as she sobbed. "Why take it away from me? Why tennis of all things? Why not my pride, my dignity or anything but not tennis? Tennis is the only thing that binds me together with onii-chan. Now that it's taken away from me, how will I be able to find him? Do they not know that tennis is my life? That—that tennis is me? Why did they do this to me?" At that very night she sobbed until she was out of tears to shed. Taking tennis away from her felt like ripping her to pieces. It was just very hard to accept that something that was attached to you is suddenly being taken away….

* * *

**How is it? Please tell me what you think. R&R**

**Hai-yes**

**Iie-no**

**Ja ne-short goodbye**

**Demo-but**

**Obasama-aunt**

**Desu-form of politeness**

**Arigato gozaimasu-thank you**

**Itte kimas-said when leaving the house**

**Tadaima-I'm home**


	2. Chapter 2: Talents

**A/N: Hmm, I'm bored. Here's chap 2. Thank you invisible gurl for reviewing! R&R minna-san! enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** _Sigh_ POT is not mine! I'm just hoping that it is.

* * *

**Freedom**

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

* * *

**Chapter 2: TALENTS**

"Class meet your new classmate, Yuki Keira"

"Watashi wa Yuki Keira des, hajimemashita minna-san,"(1) the girl bowed as she introduced herself. She had a wavy blue hair which was just below her elbow. She has a fair complexion and was the silent type. She walked her way to her seat beside the red head.

"Hi Yuki-chan!" the red head greeted. "Watashi wa Kikumaru Eiji des, yoroshiku"

"Yoroshiku, Kikumaru-san," Keira smiled.

"Alright, we will now start our lesson for today…Yuki-san please answer the following…"

"Hai," the girl stood up and answered all of the questions accurately.

Everyone was amazed at Keira's performance. Every question shot at her, she always has the answer. In quizzes, she always gets the highest scores. In short, she instantly became Class 6's top student. If you're going to ask 'Who is Yuki Keira?' there is only one answer to that question: She's Class6's top student. No more, no less. No one knew her very well, not even her own classmates, or her friends because she doesn't have any. Nope, she doesn't have any friends. Every break, she just stays in the classroom, alone. Lots of her classmates had already offered their friendship, but she didn't accept any. No one knew why she didn't accept their friendship. Maybe, all she wanted was to be alone.

**-o.O.o.O.o****.O****.o.O**

She sighed and took out her sketch pad. She then stared at the distance and started sketching on what she sees right now.

"That's very nice," a voice spoke out.

Keira was startled. She quickly hid her sketch pad and turned to the brunet. "F-Fuji-kun!"

"Saa…why'd you hide it?" the tensai asked.

"Do you mind if I look at it?" Fuji asked.

Keira nodded slowly and handed her sketch pad to her classmate.

Fuji got the sketch pad and browsed at it. Every page filled with black and white but amazing sketches. "These are beautiful"

"T-They are--?" Keira asked.

The tensai nodded.

"A-arigato gozaimasu, desu," the blue-haired girl thanked.

"Why do you need to be polite?" Fuji asked.

"Anou…"

"You don't have to be polite, we're both classmates," Fuji smiled and handed back her sketch pad.

"H-hai," she replied. "E-excuse me…"

"Where are you going?" Fuji asked.

"To the next class," she replied.

"Would you mind if I come with you?" the sadist asked.

"Iie," she replied softly.

"How come you don't hang out with anyone?" Fuji wondered. "I mean, you're the top student, I'm sure lots of people want to be your friend."

"Well…" she felt uneasy. "I stay away from making friends."

"How come?" Fuji was surprised. Staying away?!

"At my previous school, the same thing happened and I had lots of friends but," she paused for a while. "—then I found out that they were just using me to earn high grades. All they wanted were my brains, not my friendship. I only had one friend, and it was my twin. But we were separated from one another."

"Oh," Fuji pitied his classmate. "So that's why. Would mind if you accept my friendship?"

"Huh?" Keira was astonished. Either way, he does look nice but you should never judge a book by its cover. "Anou…" she didn't know how to say no to him.

"Don't worry I won't give you the same experience," the brunet advanced on her.

"Er…o-okay," she instantly agreed. She doesn't know why but she really can't say no to him. Maybe, because he was the one who was amazed by her sketches? Who knows? It was just hard to say no to a guy like him…

**-o.O.o.O.o****.O****.o.O**

_**P.E. time…**_

"Alright, everyone!! I'll check if you are still familiar with the rules of volleyball," their PE teacher announced. "We'll start with the girls. I will divide you into two. As your name is called, come here."

All the participants were called and Keira was one of them. Most of her classmates underestimated her. All of them had the same thing in mind: 'She's only good in academics she doesn't know a thing about sports'. But they thought wrong…

As soon as they received the ball, it was tossed upward; Keira then timed her shot, and then spiked the ball by the net.

"Aah!! Just as I thought, she's only good at academics,"

Everyone thought, it won't reach, but they were wrong. The ball hit the net and landed on the other side of the court, silently. In short, she hit a court ball. All of their eyes widened.

The first point was handed to them and it was Keira's turn to serve the ball. She tossed the ball as high as she could, then gathered all her strength and spiked the ball at the right time. It was so fast that their opponents moved an inch.

"Su-sugoi nyah,"

"Did you see her form Eiji?" the brunet smiled.

"Dou koto Fujiko?" his best friend asked.

"Look at her form when she serves the ball," Fuji pointed out.

As the whistle sounded, Keira served the ball again with the same power.

"Hoi nyah! It looks familiar!" the acrobatic player exclaimed.

The game continued on until Keira's team won.

"That was great Yuki-san!"

"I didn't know you're good in volleyball, too!"

"Whoah! You're a jack of all traits!"

"Iie, if it weren't for everyone's effort, we wouldn't have won," Keira stated.

"Hmm…I wonder if…" a brunet wondered…

**-o.O.o.O.o****.O****.o.O**

"Ja ne!"

"Mata ashita ne!"

Everyone bade their goodbyes to each other as they went out of the school gates one by one.

"Oi Kei-chan!" a red head wrapped her hand on Keira.

"R-Riku-neesama," Keira was startled at her sister's sudden appearance.

"Yo imotou," Riku's companion greeted.

"N-neesama-tachi, wh-what are you doing here??" Keira asked.

"Mou…what's wrong of visiting our dear sister once in a while?" Riku pouted.

"Th-that's not it Riku-neesama," Keira corrected her.

"Maa Maa…we miss you of course," the elder said. "Besides that, we wanted to check if you _did_ abide with our conditions."

"Hai, desu," Keira's voice dropped.

"You sure?" Riku asked.

"Hai, desu," Keira repeated.

"That's good to know then," Rika, her elder sister said. "Iksou, Keira do you mind bringing our stuff?"

"I-iie desu," Keira got their stuff.

"Shinpai, shinpai," Riku 'tried to cheer' her sister up. "You'll get use to it. Besides, you're already very good at tennis. Give us the spot light for a while ne?"

Keira nodded slowly and trailed off with her sisters.

Meanwhile, someone saw and heard every single detail of the conversation…

"Saa…I knew she plays tennis, demo how they prevent her from doing so?"

* * *

**Chapter 2's done!! How is it?? I had a hard time doing Keira's conversation with Fuji, so I hope its okay.**

**FYI: this is not a Mary Sue. There really is someone who is good in both academics and sports. She's my senpai and I have a cousin who is a jack-of-all-traits.  
**

**(1)**"**I am or my name is Yuki Keira,- pleased to meet you; if first time, Hajimemashita, if not, Yoroshiku.**

**Mata ashita/ Ja ne- short goodbye**

**Shinpai- don't worry**

**Dou koto-what do you mean?**


	3. Chapter 3: Twin

**A/N: Here's chap 3! R&R**

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to repeat myself? POT ain't mine! Even though I long for it...

* * *

**Freedom**

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

**Chapter 3: TWIN**

"Kei-chan do my report, pronto! I need it 2 days from now!"

"Keira, the birds!"

"Keira where'd you put my tank top?"

"Keira!"

"Kei-chan!"

It was Keira, Keira everywhere. Keira this, Keira that; everyone has really taken advantage of her after their father's death. They had treated her as a maid instead of a sister or a daughter.

Keira sighed as she did all of everyone's commands as fast as she could.

"Keira! We're running out of supplies!! Go and get some!!"

"Hai, desu!" Keira replied and headed to the supermarket to get some supplies as what her 'mom' said.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Let's take a rest f!or a while, Aniki,"

"Aa, come let's get some drinks,"

Keira was just passing by some tennis courts when she suddenly saw two tennis rackets near the bench and some balls lying on the court. Something inside of her told her to play, she tried to control it but she couldn't. She was wrong; she thought she can stand a year without playing the sport she loved the most. But the truth is, she really can't live without it. So she got the racket and a ball. Then, she faced a wall and started battling with the wall. After every shot she's hit, she felt like she was in the clouds. She had never felt so free and light in her life after tennis was taken away from her. She also forgot that she had an errand to do and she was using someone else's racket…

_Ponk_

_Ponk_

_Ponk_

"Huh? Do you hear that Aniki?"

_Ponk_

_Ponk_

_Ponk_

"Aa, I think someone's using our rackets,"

"EH?! What are we standing here for?! Shouldn't we stop whoever is using our rackets without our permission??"

"Saa…shinpai nai sa, _my_ racket is in good hands," the brunet smiled and looked at a different direction, A direction where a blue-haired girl keeps on hitting shots against a wall, amazingly.

"Dou koto, Aniki?" his younger brother asked in confusion.

"Let _her_ play the sport which was taken away from her," the tensai replied.

"Aniki, do you know her?" the Rudolphian asked.

"Aa," the sadist replied.

"Who is she?" Yuuta asked.

"My classmate," Fuji replied.

"How do you know that tennis was taken away from her? Is she your girlfriend?" Yuuta asked.

"Wild guess," Fuji smiled. "And she's not my girlfriend, just a friend"

Yuuta sighed. "Aren't you gonna approach her?"

"I just wanna see her play for a while," Fuji replied.

Suddenly, the girl stopped. She remembered her errand. When she turned, she saw two figures. She was very familiar with the smiling one, but the other one, she was not.

"F-Fuji-kun! H-How long h-have you been there??" the girl was surprised. Again.

"Long enough to see you play very well," the brunet smiled.

"O-Oh," Keira blushed. "I-I gotta go," she then returned the racket where she found it and dashed out.

"What was that all about?" Yuuta looked puzzled.

As Keira dashed out of the courts, she forgot to look where she was going which caused her to bump into someone.

"Ah!" Keira closed her eyes as she almost fell backwards because of the impact. But a hand supported her fall from behind. When she opened her eyes wondering why she hadn't hit the ground yet. She found herself staring into a pair of sapphire eyes like hers. The person who caught her on time, let her down and smiled.

Fuji's eyes snapped open, the person's companion blinked twice to make sure he wasn't seeing a girl version of their captain.

"A-arigato gozaimasu, desu," Keira thanked softly as she was surprised to be looking at someone who is almost exactly like her, only, he's a he.

"Daijobu desuka?" the person's feminine-like voice sounded as he smiled.

"_His voice, it sounds familiar, now where have I heard it before?" _Keira asked herself. "H-Hai, desu,"

"_She looks very familiar. Could she be--?" _the blue-haired boy asked himself. "That's good to know. You be careful next time okay?"

"Hai, desu," Keira replied. "Shitsurei shimasu"

"Aa, kyotskette," the taller boy said.

"Hai, desu," Keira replied and left.

"Yukimura is it just me or did that girl really looked a lot like you?" Marui still can't believe what he saw.

"Yeah I was surprised, too," Yukimura smiled.

"What's her name again?" Marui asked.

"Oh, I forgot to ask," Yukimura replied.

"Sheesh Yukimura, she could've been your twin sister you know!" Marui reminded his captain.

"I know but she looked like she was in a hurry," Yukimura looked at the path the girl took. "If she really is Kei-chan, we'll see each other again."

Then it hit Fuji…

"…_I only had one friend, and it was my twin. But we were separated from one another."_

"Could it be…?"

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"_That was close," _Keira said in relief. _"No one should ever know that I play tennis, or else and I'll never ever see Sei-niichan again."_

Keira hurriedly bought all the necessary supplies and headed home.

"Tadai—" (Tadaima)

"What took you so long? I'm starving!!" Riku scolded.

"H-hai, desu," Keira then, headed to the kitchen and prepared food. While doing the other chores, she couldn't forget what happened a moment ago. That encounter with someone who almost resembled her. Could it be—could she have finally met him--?

"Where have you been?" Rika asked as they ate.

"To-to the supermarket," Keira replied. They mustn't know she played tennis or else…

"What took you so long?" their mom asked.

"Lo-long line," Keira replied.

"ahh…" Riku said as she continued to eat.

"_Phew! That convinced them alright,"_ Keira said in relief.

--

"Keira where are you going?" Rika asked.

"To my room, I'll be dong Riku-neesama's report," Keira replied.

"Oh," Rika said and left her sister.

When Keira was inside her room, she lied down on her bed for a while and held her pendant in front of her. It was a golden tennis ball; her twin had a golden tennis racket as a pendant, which means that tennis resembled them. She looked at it for a while. "When the time comes, we'll be together again. I promise, Seii-niichan…" After resting for a few minutes she continued on doing her sister's report.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Okaa-san, I think Kei-chan isn't alright,"

"What do you mean by that, Seiichi? You're scaring me,"

"You know, that brotherly instinct?" the blue-haired boy replied. "I can feel that she is not comfortable with the people surrounding her."

"Seiichi, you're just too worried about her," his mom said. "Don't worry, we'll find her. I'm sure of it."

"Aa," Yukimura replied and looked at his pendant. "I'm sure of that, too. But when will be the time for me to see her again? I miss her so much."

"Seiichi," his mom was worried about her daughter, too. But they must not lose hope. She's still alive and is currently longing for freedom in a place where she is treated unfairly…

* * *

**Uwah! Chap 3 is done and I just did it in one day!! Yay!! So how is it? The secret's been revealed. I had no other choice, I tried revising it tons of times, but it always ends up like this. Hope its okay. Anyway, R&R.**

**Anikiolder brother**

**Kyotskettetake care**

**Okaasan mother**

**Daijobu desukaare you alright?**

**Shitsurei shimasu excuse me**


	4. Chapter 4: Happy

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I was surprised when I saw the Favorite Story/Story Alert something when I checked my mail! You guys really made me happy!! Oh and please, now I'm begging you already, review and tell me how its like, what you want me to improve!! It'll make me happier!! R&R!!**

* * *

**Freedom**

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

* * *

**Chapter 4: HAPPY**

As school started, Keira didn't want to have a conversation with the tensai for a while. That is after he saw that she plays tennis and complimented her about this. For sure if they ever had a conversation, he'll bring this topic up. After that, he'll ask her to join the club; that's what she didn't want to hear. If he ever asks her to join the club, she doesn't know how to say no to him. She doesn't really know why but up to now, she can't disagree with him. So she tried to avoid any possible means of having a conversation with him.

The day continued on as the subjects passed by one after the other. Recess started and Keira ate on her own. After that, the subjects continued and by this time Fuji realized that Keira seemed to be avoiding him. He wondered why and he never came with an answer. As the bell sounded, it signaled the start of a long break, lunch break. Again, Keira ate on her own.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Eh? Fujiko, where is Yuki-chan, nya?" Eiji wondered.

"I don't know either Eiji," Fuji replied. "It seems that she's been avoiding me for the whole day."

"Nande? Did you do something wrong?" the red head asked again.

"That's what I think, too," the brunet replied. "But what could it be?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Fuji's doubles partner…

"Ne, would you three like to play after eating?" Taka asked.

"Sure," Eiji agreed.

"Okay," Fuji smiled.

"That's good, Inui wanted the Golden Pair try a new formation," Taka added.

"Saa…Golden Pair eh?" the tensai smiled.

"Hehehe, take it easy on us, nyah," the acrobatic player smirked.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"_Well, my plan seemed to have worked" _Keira said to herself. _"Its already noon and we haven't spoke about it, yet. That's good."_

As Keira headed out of the cafeteria, she noticed something lying on the floor. She bent down and noticed that it was someone else's wallet. She quickly opened it, hoping to find the owner's name inside. Luckily, there was a picture in the wallet and judging from the picture itself, it belonged to her classmate; she knew exactly where to find him.

--

"40-30! Oishi-Kikumaru, match point!"

"_Ato ikyuu, ato ikyuu,"_ Eiji told himself repeatedly as he served the ball.

"_I knew he was here,"_ Keira smiled as he saw the wallet's owner. _"Better give this to him, fast."_

The last ball bounced past Taka's side and the point was awarded to the Golden Pair, making them the winner.

"Game and match Oishi-Kikumaru pair! 6-4"

"Yay!! The new formation is successful, nyah!" the acrobatic player rejoiced.

"Anou, Kikumaru-kun," Keira called as Eiji was wipping himself.

"Hoi, nyah?" Eiji looked at Keira's direction. "Yuki-chan!"

"You dropped this at the cafeteria," Keira showed him his wallet.

"You're right nyah. Arigato," the red head thanked and let Keira enter the courts in order for her to hand him his wallet.

"You're welcome, take care of your things, Kikumaru-kun," Keira reminded.

"Aa, thanks again," Eiji thanked.

"Well, I'll go ahead, ja ne," Keira excused herself.

"Matte," Fuji stopped her.

"_Oh shoot!"_ Keira said at the back of her mind. "Doushite Fuji-kun?"

"Since you're here, mind if you show me _it_ again?" the tensai smiled.

"Nani?" Keira was confused.

"You do know what I saw the other day," Fuji refreshed her memories.

Keira tried to show him that she knew nothing of what happened the other day.

"Well, you need to play a match with me after using my racket without my permission," Fuji smiled sadistically.

"Here it comes, nyah. Fujiko's blackmailing skills," Eiji whispered.

"But I don't really play very good," Keira said.

"We'll see about that," Fuji smiled.

"But I don't have a racket," Keira pointed out.

"You can use mine, nyah," Eiji handed his.

"Er—um o-okay," Keira said in defeat. There's no turning back; she was out of excuses.

"Have they met before?" Oishi worriedly asked his doubles partner.

"Maybe," Eiji replied.

"I'll serve first okay?" Fuji asked.

Keira nodded. _"Pull yourself together!" _

The game started after Fuji served the ball. After that, Keira rallied with him evenly.

"Wow! Yuki-san can keep up with Fuji," Taka was amazed at Keira's ability.

"I thought you don't play good?" Fuji smiled.

"I really don't," Keira replied.

"Then how come these shots are outstanding?" Fuji complimented.

Keira blushed but was still able to hit the ball. "You're just saying that because you're taking it easy on me." With that she pinpointed it to the right corner and got a return ace.

"Nice, Yuki-chan," the acrobatic player said.

The two enjoyed playing with each other. Fuji saw Keira's potential and didn't hold back anymore. As for Keira, she felt very happy and she was really enjoying playing with the tensai. Both of them were so into the game that they forgot about the time…

"You two!" the mother hen called out. "I'm sorry to interrupt you but it's almost time!"

The two stopped playing and that's when they noticed that it was only 10 minutes before the lunch break was over. So they packed their things and headed for the showers. Luckily, Keira always brought an extra uniform in case something happens. After fixing themselves, they headed off to attend their remaining subjects.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

The bell rang again signaling the end of classes. Fuji and Keira walked side by side as they headed ouside.

"Saa…I thought you didn't know how to play," Fuji brought the subject up again.

Keira rolled her eyes, thinking of what to say.

"Why don't you join the girl's tennis club?" Fuji asked.

"_I knew it!" _Keira said in her thoughts. "I can't."

"Why?"

"I'm busy. I might not have time for club practices," Keira replied uncomfortably.

Fuji noticed that something was wrong with the way she answered him. "Are you sure? There seems to be other reasons for that."

Keira bit her lower lip. "Anou…"

"I won't tell it to anyone," the tensai advanced up on her.

"Well…" Keira paused. "I'm not allowed to play tennis anymore."

"Why is that?" Fuji's tone was sort of worried and sorry for the girl.

"If I play tennis, I won't be able to study anymore," Keira replied.

Fuji felt sorry for Keira. He saw her expression while they were playing and she was very happy. It shows that tennis has already become a part of her. He understood how she felt; considering the fact that it was also a part it. Even though tennis wasn't taken away from him, he know how it would feel if something important is lost or taken away from you. "I'm sorry," he apologized.

"What for?" Keira asked.

"For bringing up the topic," Fuji replied.

"Nah its alright," Keira smiled. "At least I get to play it once more."

"Just wondering, if they didn't want you to play; how come they sent you to Seigaku?" the tensai wondered.

"Is it obvious?" Keira smirked. "Since it's popular for its tennis team, they thought I might be influenced and join the team. After that, they'll stop sending me to school."

"That's rude," Fuji said. "How could they do that?"

"Well, I'm not their real daughter so they can do what they wish," Keira sighed.

"What do you mean you're not their real daughter?" Fuji asked unbelievably.

"I'm just adopted by them after me and my twin got separated," Keira's voice dropped a little.

"Oh, well since you can't play and I'm a regular…" the tensai paused as he smiled slyly at his friend.

"What's on your mind Fuji-kun?" there's something about the smile on his companion's face.

"Would you like to play sometime during breaks or free periods?" Fuji continued his sentence.

Keira gaped at him. "Are you sure about that?"

"Of course! I wouldn't have brought it up if I don't agree," Fuji smiled.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Fuji-kun!" Keira exclaimed in delight. "But how about the other members?"

"I'll take care of everything," Fuji assured her. "So you agree?"

Keira nodded happily. "Well, this is where we part, ja ne Fuji-kun!"

"Aa, mata ne," Fuji bade as he headed to the courts.

Fuji was happy that he has made Keira happy. He doesn't know why he notices the girl and is always worried and concerned for her. Is it because of their friendship or more than that? Even he, the tensai, couldn't understand his own feelings. He kept on pondering his thoughts about what he feels for the blue-haired girl. Unfortunately, his thoughts were interrupted by the captain's voice as he assigned laps to every member of the team.

* * *

**Wow! Looks like the chap title matches my mood today. XD Well, some of Keira's past is revealed. (I think) How was it? I hope that the title of the chapter is okay. Any suggestion for the title of the chapter? Please tell me. I also hope that the conversations are okay. I really am having a hard making conversations. So almost most of it are narrative. R&R please. Constructive criticisms are fine. Just take it easy on me.  
**

**Ato ikyuu-Just one more ball**

**Doushite?-what's wrong?**

**Mata ne-see you again**


	5. Chapter 5: Surprises

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry for the late update. I've been sorta busy lately. Anyway, please review and tell me how its gonna be. Come on don't keep your comments on the story for yourself. If you hate it or like it tell me. I'm not gonna kill you if you don't like it. So enjoy! (Do i look like I'm _that_ desperate for reviews?? O.o)**

**A/N: **POT is not mine! If it were the ending wouldn't be like that.

* * *

**Freedom**

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

* * *

**Chapter 5: SURPRISES**

Keira agreed to Fuji's offer so when it's her free time, she heads to the courts with the tensai, sometimes with Eiji, to play. She was very thankful to Fuji for understanding her and for being helpful to her. She didn't understand why he treats her that way and neither can she distinguish her feelings for him; either she treats him as a friend or more than that. Either way, it's also because of him that she's make lots of trustworthy friends. She owes him a lot and she wishes that she may be able to repay his kindness.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Well done everyone! Thank you for your cooperation!" their P.E. teacher said. "Since we finished the lesson earlier than expected, the remaining time will be your free time so you can do whatever you want."

"Nyah? Hontou desuka?" the acrobatic player couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes, you deserve it," their teacher replied.

"Yay!! Bravo Bravious!!" Eiji rejoiced. "Ne, Yuki-chan can you play tennis with me nyah?"

"Sensei, is it okay?" Keira turned to their teacher.

"Didn't I say its free period?" their teacher asked.

"You heard him, Yuki-chan," Eiji said. "Iksou! Fujiko it's alright ne?"

The tensai nodded.

"You just be the referee nyah," Eiji suggested.

"My, Kikumaru-kun sure is jolly today," Keira whispered to Fuji.

"Well, its not everyday we get free periods as long as this," Fuji smiled.

"Sou ka ne," Keira agreed.

--

"One set match, Yuki-san to serve," Fuji called out.

"Take it easy on me Kikumaru-kun," Keira said as she served the ball.

"I should say the same to you nyah," Eiji grinned.

As Keira hit the ball, the game began and they started to rally evenly. They, too were enjoying the game and Keira is very amazed at the acrobatic player's amazing moves.

"_Kikumaru-kun's moves are amazing!"_

"_He moves like a cat"_

"_But Yuki-san can rally up with him evenly"_

"_Why won't she join the tennis club?"_

"_With her abilities she's sure to be a regular."_

"Game Yuki-san 2-3!"

"Hoi?"

"You move too much Kikumaru-kun," Keira complimented.

"Its just beginning nyah," Eiji said as he served the ball.

Keira lobbed the ball because of the speed. Unfortunately, Eiji's specialty is waiting for _it…_

"Ki-ku-maru BEAM!" the red head announced as he smashed the ball passed Keira.

"Sugoi Kikumaru-kun!" Keira said in amazement.

"I told you its just beginning nyah," the acrobatic player repeated his statement.

"You're an unpredictable player," Keira smiled. _"Now to get serious, too."_

Keira already got used to her opponent's speed. So she can already cope up with the acrobat. Unfortunately, Eiji noticed this and decided to break her concentration by suddenly lobbing the ball. She was surprised at his sudden move. Luckily, she was in a position to smash the ball. As she raised her hand to prepare herself to smash the ball, her racket slipped off her hand and she clutched her right shoulder.

The referee's eyes snapped open, Eiji's eyes widened. Both of them, followed by their classmates who were watching them, dashed up to Keira.

"Yuki-san, Kimi no daijobu desuka?" they asked worriedly.

"Ye-yeah, I'm-I'm fine. No need to fuss," Keira smiled at them while her hand never left her right shoulder.

"You seem to have injured yourself," the tensai pointed out.

"Oh no, I'm fine really," Keira insisted.

"No you're not," Fuji argued. "Sit down and I'll check if there's something wrong with your shoulder."

Keira obeyed and sat down at the nearest bench with her classmates surrounding her. Fuji then, lifted up her sleeve and gently placed his hand to examine if it was bruised or swollen. As his hands made contact with her shoulder, Keira's heart started to beat fast. _"What is this? Why is my heart beating fast?" _she asked herself. Fuji's touch was as gentle as a girl's touch. You wouldn't even notice that his hands are muscular because his were delicate. With every touch, she felt that the pain is suddenly going away. Why? Why is she feeling this way towards him?

After he ran his soft fingers on her shoulder, his left hand was left there while his right hand held her wrist. "Just tell me if it hurts," the brunet smiled at her. He then lifted up her hand. As he lifted it up, she cried in pain.

"Gomen nasai," he apologized as he put her hand down.

"It doesn't hurt that much," Keira smiled at him.

"Well, it's not broken or anything," Fuji smiled back as he said the good news. "Maybe you pushed yourself that's why. But don't worry it'll be gone within 2-3 days or so."

"Well that's good news Yuki-san," their classmate said in relief.

"What a shame nyah! Just when we were enjoying," Eiji frowned as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"Gomen nasai Kikumaru-kun," Keira apologized.

"Nah its fine! Just hurry up and let's have another match nyah," Eiji said.

"Saa, would mind if I walk you later Yuki-san?" the tensai asked out of the blue.

Keira blushed and the girls grinned.

"Anou," Keira hesitated. "Don't you have club practice?"

"Its okay, I'm more concerned about you," Fuji smiled. "You might not be able to carry your things properly with that shoulder."

It made Keira blush even more. "Er—okay."

"Eiji tell Tezuka I'll skip practice for today, okay?" Fuji asked his best friend.

"Wakata," Eiji grinned.

"Saa, should we get going?" Fuji smiled.

"O-okay," Keira agreed.

"Eiji-senpai, the atmosphere is good," the peach head said from behind.

"EH? Momo?! What—since when did you arrive?" Eiji was surprised at his kohai's sudden appearance.

"Just now," Momo replied.

"Ii…data," Inui started scribbling in his notebook.

Eiji just sweat-dropped. People like them are always around when stuff like these happen. "Come on nyah let's start practicing before Tezuka gives us extra punishments.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Gomen ne Fuji-kun," Keira apologized as they walked side by side.

"About what?" Fuji asked.

"For bothering you to take me home," Keira replied.

"It's alright," Fuji smiled as they got on the bus.

They sat together in the bus. The trip wasn't suppose to be long but because of something, they were caught in traffic. Keira was very exhausted. After having P.E., then playing with a jolly acrobatic player with Eiji, you're sure to tire yourself out; it's been sometime since she's been this tired. She couldn't help herself. So unknowingly, her eyelids dropped and her head rested on her companion's shoulder. The tensai just looked at his side where the girl rested her head on and smiled as he ran his hands on her blue locks. After a few minutes, Keira's phone rang which woke her up…

"Mmm," Keira mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and answered her phone. "Moshi moshi?"

"Keira! What's taking you so long?!" the other line shouted.

"Anou, I'm caught in traffic," Keira replied without realizing that she was still leaning on _his _shoulder. "Gomen nasai."

"Just hurry up and get home fast," the caller sighed and hung.

Keira hung up, too. Then, it was only then that she realized that she was leaning on Fuji's shoulder. She quickly sat up straight as a faint blush crawled up to her cheeks. Fuji gave her his sweet smile which made her blush even more. Good thing, the bus stopped and it was time for her to leave.

"Ja ne, Fuji-kun," Keira bade as she got her things. But the tensai stopped her and gave her a smile saying that he'll take care of it. Her expression changed. "You really don't have to do this."

It seemed like he didn't hear a word she said because he kept his stubbornness and headed for the bus' door with his companion.

"_No matter what I tell him __**not **__to do, he always __**does **__them. I wonder why,"_ Keira asked herself. "Well, Ja ne, Fuji-kun," she bade as they were in front of their house.

"So this is where you live," Fuji said as he looked at the house in front of him. "Mata ashita," he bade and watched as Keira went inside before he walks away from the house.

"_Thank you very much for today Fuji-kun," _Keira said at the back of her mind.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

Things have gotten more smoothly as the days suddenly turn into weeks. Still, news about her abilities in playing tennis hasn't reached her sisters' ears, which is a very good thing indeed. Her shoulder injury has healed, as the tensai had predicted, in less than 3 days. Now, that it has finally healed she's playing a friendly match with Fuji.

"_Fuji-kun, you have been very kind with me these past few days and still I do not know how to return your kindness. I do hope you receive my thanks with every shot I hit to you. Fuji-kun Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu!" _Keira said in her thoughts as she hit the ball.

Meanwhile somewhere…

"Ne neesan,"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna give a visit to Kei-chan?"

"Hmm, alright. Let's just go home with her,"

So the two went to Seigaku, uninvited.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

Fuji's counter, Tsubame Gaeshi, rolled past her giving the point to Fuji.

"You are truly amazing Fuji-kun," Keira smiled as the sun reflected determination in her eyes.

"Hmm, so are you Keira," a familiar voice said.

Keira froze up. She recognizes the voice.

* * *

**That's it for chap 5! How was it? Sorry for the cliffie but I bet you know who it was already ne? anyway, the events here seem to happen too fast. Sorry about that, I'm just not very good in making detailed ones. I'm no good in grammar either so you can help me with my problem if you want. Oh and you'll be doing me a BIG favor if you could drop me a review before you leave this page. Thankies!! Take Care everyone!  
**

**Hontou desuka-really**

**Sou ka ne-you're right**

**Sugoi-great**

**Wakata-got ya**

**Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu-thank you very much**


	6. Chapter 6: Sayonara?

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. Er, to avoid confusion, Rika is the eldest (high school student); Riku and Keira are the same age (Junior high students). Also at the last part, Fuji and Keira are not in the same room; the events are just happening at the same time. To avoid confusion again here are the formats to the last part:**

Normal-said and narration of Fuji's actions.

**Bold**-Fuji's thoughts.

_Italic/underlined-_ Keira's thoughts.

_Italic_- narration of Keira's actions.

_**Bold/Italic/Underlined**_- both of them are speaking in unison inside their thoughts.

**This is one of my favorite chapters so please review and I think ya know why. Oh and about Dragon Reverbs' review, the timeline is somewhere in the nationals arc. Oh and Yukimura is well in this fic...**

* * *

**Freedom**

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Sayonara?**

_Fuji's counter, Tsubame Gaeshi, rolled past her giving the point to Fuji._

"_You are truly amazing Fuji-kun," Keira smiled as the sun reflected determination in her eyes._

"_Hmm, I should say the same for you, Keira," a familiar voice said._

_Keira froze up. She recognizes the voice._

The girl grinned and went inside the courts with her sister. Both of them faced their younger sister, ignoring the curious looks they're getting. After that, they dragged her out of the eyes of the people. Fuji felt something which doesn't seem right. He feels that _something's _going to happen…

"Keira do you know what you're doing?"

Keira nodded slowly as she lowered her head.

"Good, now look up Keira," her older sister ordered her.

Keira didn't move for she knew what was going to happen.

"LOOK UP KEIRA!" Rika made it louder for her imotou.

Keira twitched and then slowly, raised her head in order to face her sister. But as soon as she lifted her head, she was greeted by a great, painful slap from her elder sister. So strong that she fell to the ground. Fuji's eyes widened as he saw what happened. So he quickly dashed up to her…

"Yuki-san," he spoke up worriedly as he helped the girl stand up. "Are you alright?"

"Fu-Fuji-kun I'm fine," her voice was croaky and half of her face was covered by her bangs.

"You're bleeding," the tensai pointed out.

"Oh this?" Keira touched her left cheek and it was bleeding. "It's just a cut."

"Aww, what a cute scene," Riku said as she watched the two. "Oneesan, I think you forgot to trim your nails,"

"Oh right. Sorry about that Keira," Rika said with no hint of sympathy in her words.

Fuji, on the other hand was raging with anger as he clenched his fists in the process. He wanted to do something but Keira stopped him by holding his wrist.

Riku, then took out Keira's racket and said: "Oneesan would you spare me some fun?"

Rika nodded.

Riku grinned and took a pair of pliers from her bag. Fuji couldn't believe his eyes. Keira didn't want to watch.

"Watch and be warned, dear Kei-chan," Riku said as she snipped the strings of Keira's racket.

Keira couldn't bear to watch. Her racket was being destroyed by her sister. She tried to be brave but she couldn't. She looked away, not wanting to see it anymore because she can't bare it. With every snip of the pliers, the sound of the strings cut is painful to Keira's ears. Her support was now in fury. He couldn't take it anymore. He did not mind the fact that Keira did not want him to do anything about what's happening because he wanted to protect her even if it means fighting with her family members…

"H-How could you do this to her?!" he exclaimed.

"Excuse me?" Rika scoffed. "Just who do you think you are, tensai Fuji Syuusuke?"

"Fuji-kun," Keira said softly, soft enough for him to hear. "Yamette kudasai."

"I mean why are you doing this to her? She's your younger sister, you should be a role model to her but instead you treat her like your servant," Fuji ignored Keira.

"Quit talking like you understand Kei-chan. When you talk it seems that you really have a close relationship with her," Riku had something on her mind. "Who are you, her boyfriend or something?"

"Why? Why are you doing this to her?" Fuji asked.

"You want to know why?" Rika raised her head. "Looks like she hasn't mentioned it to you, yet," she paused as she glanced at her sister who was being supported by the brunet who stuck his nose in the situation. "Well, you see she isn't our _real _sister. She's just _a-dopt-ed. _You get it? A-D-O-P-T-E-D. So that's why we can do whatever we want to her because she's _not_ our _real _sister. You get the point now?"

Fuji's anger rose as Keira's elder sister spoke up. He couldn't believe that those words really came out of her mouth. If your sibling is just adopted, shouldn't you let them feel the meaning of 'family'; not order them around.

"Yamette kudasai!" Keira shouted.

"Hmm, looks like you're back to earth," Riku said.

"Keep Fuji-kun out of this!" Keira said angrily. "This is between you and me. I am the one to be punished here so don't involve him in this!"

_"What did she mean by __she__ should be the one to be punished?" _The tensai was completely taken aback by her words. "Demo Yuki-san…"

"Thank you for standing up for me but you shouldn't have done that because you shouldn't be involved in this," Keira thanked her friend, her eyes still hidden under her bangs. "Saa, ja ne Fuji-kun. Iksou Oneesama-tachi,"

Fuji just couldn't let this go on; he wanted to do something…

"FUJI-KUN ONEGAI!" Keira pleaded without looking at him.

Fuji halted his tracks. That was the first time she has ever used that tone with him.

"Let's meet again, someday," Keira said sadly before she ran away from him.

"Yuki-san," Fuji said softly. He couldn't believe what he just did. He wanted to curse himself for what just happened. How could he have been such a coward? Suddenly, he felt a slight tap on his shoulder which interrupted him from scolding himself…

"Nyah Fujiko, leave it this way. Things might get worse if you do what you're thinking," his best friend comforted.

"Demo Eiji," Fuji tried to speak but it seemed that Eiji isn't done yet…

"I, too wanted to help her but did not do so because of her eyes. Her eyes said that it was enough; she didn't want anyone to be involved anymore," Eiji's voice lowered. "So I let it be even if I really wanted to help her. Don't worry she's a strong individual. I'm sure she'll be fine, just believe in her."

"Eiji," Fuji looked at the red head. It seemed like his best friend understands her more than he does.

"So are you going to skip practice nyah?" Eiji guessed.

"No I won't," Fuji replied. "Let's go,"

The two best friends proceeded to the courts for tennis practice. But the other members can't help but notice that something is wrong with the tensai…

"Out!"

Fuji's expression didn't change and went back to his position.

"That's odd," Taka wondered.

"Aa, for Fuji to make such a mistake," Inui agreed. "Seems like something's wrong."

"Fuji-senpai, are you alright?" Momo asked wondering what happened to his opponent. "We can stop if you want to."

"No, I'm fine Momo," Fuji replied and served the ball.

"Hmm, even if Fujiko says so, he doesn't seem alright, nyah," Eiji said as he eyed his best friend. "Ne Inui, do you have data on Yuki-san?"

"You mean Yuki Keira, your classmate?" Inui browsed through the pages to find his stored data about the said girl.

Eiji nodded.

"Here it is," Inui pushed glasses to his nose. "Yuki Keira, an individual who is very well known in the world of tennis. Her talent was discovered when she was just an elementary student. As she grew older, she became a better player. She even beat both of her sisters in one day. After that, no one ever saw her enter a tournament anymore. Total number of matches both official and non-official: 25 matches; With 19 wins, 4 losses and 2 no games."

"Heh! Yuki-chan's sugoi, nyah," Eiji whistled in amazement. "Inui do you know the reason why she never entered a tournament anymore? She doesn't seem to have any flaws when she plays, no injuries or anything. Why?"

"I do not have data about that," Inui paused and set his eyes on the brunet while the rays of the sun reflected his glasses. "But I think someone already knows the reason."

As practice ended Fuji went home and locked himself in his room, blaming himself for the turn of the events…

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Yuki-san, nande?" Fuji whispered as he looked up at the ceiling.

"_Gomen ne, Fuji-kun,"__ Keira apologized._

"**You shouldn't have done that. You shouldn't have taken all the blame. I was the one! It was me who told you to play again! I deserve to be punished, not you!" **the tensai shouted in his thoughts.

"_Fuji-kun, I'm sorry if I took all the blame even if you didn't want me to. I do hope you understand why I did it,"__ Keira said in her thoughts._

"**Yuki-san, do you know why I am doing this? Why I always want to see you happy? Why I want to protect you? Finally, I have understood myself…"**

"_Fuji-kun, I have finally realized what this feeling inside of me is. Why I am always delighted to see you, why I can't disagree with you, why I feel safe when you're beside me…"_

"_**I know that someday you will understand that I am doing this because you are a very special person to me."**_

"_Until we meet again, Syuusuke-san,"_

"**I hope to see you again soon, Keira-san,"**

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 6 and i'm sorry if its a short one. I had a hard time writing this chapter and I do hope its fine. There's something missing with this chapter and I do not know what it is. Could you please tell me? If there is something wrong here, please tell me. Reviews are super-duper appreciated!!  
**

**Sayonara-long goodbye**

**Sugoi-great**

**Iksou-let's go**

**Onegai-please**


	7. Chapter 7: Absence

**A/N: Minna-san! Only a few more chapters and this story is coming to an end! So please please please review! Its disappointing to know that only a few people reviewed while a lot Alerted this fic. Anyway, I hope this chap will be okay for everyone! R&R!**

* * *

**Freedom**

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

* * *

**Chapter 7: ABSENCE**

After the turn of events, both Fuji and Keira had a hard time to sleep. It was alright for Keira but not for the tensai. It was alright for the blue-haired girl because she wasn't expecting to go to school the next day, even though she wanted to, she just can't. For the tensai, well it was a good thing he woke up on time even though he slept uncomfortably last night or else extra punishments from buchou on morning practice…

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

The time flew by fast and when he got the chance to think why, the answer is that he's trying to make himself busy so as not to continue blaming himself for yesterday's turn of events. But this wasn't like him at all. Normally, he wouldn't lose control of himself that easily but yesterday's events really had an impact on him; specifically, in his heart. He promised himself that he will protect her but what did he do? Just stood there like a statue and made things worse for Keira. True, he already admits that he likes the girl not because of sympathy but of something else which he doesn't know either. Wow, looks like the tensai has really lost it. So not like him neh?

He sighed as he glanced at the empty chair beside his best friend. _"Was yesterday…really __**goodbye?**__" _All the teachers seemed to have noticed the genius' sudden absence from the class because they sigh secretly when the almost appropriate answer was not given to them. _"This is just the first day; will everyday be as __empty __and as __quiet__ as this the following days?" _Fuji was now having random thoughts and their current teacher seemed to have noticed this, so she shot him a question which he luckily was able to answer. As the bell signaling the end of morning classes rang, his best friend approached him.

"Mou Fujiko, are you alright?" the red head looked at him. "You look _gloomy_"

"I'm fine Eiji," the tensai plastered the usual smile on his face.

"You don't look fine to me, nyah," Eiji argued as he crossed his hands in front of him. "Could it be because of Yuki-chan's sudden absence?"

"You're kidding me," Fuji lied as he forced a chuckle.

"Or yesterday's events?" Eiji said it slowly.

Fuji gulped but not that obvious. He was thinking of something to reply his best friend but the word "maybe" escaped his lips…

"Hmm, but that Yuki-chan picked the wrong day to _disappear_, nyah!" Eiji suddenly retorted which surprised the tensai.

"Nande?" he asked.

"I gotta agree with Kikumaru-kun," one of their classmates agreed.

Then a couple of "same here" s followed which made the tensai more confused. Again, he asked "Why?"

"After lunch its math period…"

"…we just finished the lesson yesterday so…"

"…sensei will be introducing a new, more complex lesson…"

Fuji smiled. He knew where this was going. "So to sum it all up, you need her later to explain the lesson again because you can barely keep your eyelids open during math class."

All of them nodded in the same manner. After that, they all burst into laughter…

"_This is my entire fault! If only I didn't challenge her that day, we wouldn't have had a match and her sisters wouldn't have seen her playing tennis. Then, everyone would be happy. If only—if only…" _Again he blamed himself as he joined in the laughter with his other classmates. (Fuji quit blaming yourself!)

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Achoo!"

"_Oh looks like everyone is sleeping in math class right now," _Keira smiled to herself as she looked at the clock while doing her chores. _"I'm sorry if I wouldn't be able to explain the new lesson to you guys." _

"You can rest after all is done," her mom said commandingly.

"Arigato gozaimasu, desu," she thanked as she bowed down in respect. Then proceeded to what she was doing.

"_How could you treat her that way when she's __this nice__ to you?" _a voice spoke inside Keira's _mistress_. She ignored the voice that spoke inside of her and hurried off somewhere else…

--

"Ah!" Keira sighed in relief as she lied down on her soft bed. She closed her eyes for a moment and when she opened them, the blank, portrait-less canvas was the first thing she saw. Something popped up in her mind and then she stood up, prepared the necessary materials and imagined _his _face with _his _genuine smile which made her remember something…

"_Hmm, Fujiko's birthday is on February 29. Wonder what I should give him?" the red head wondered as he scratched his chin._

"_Fuji-kun is a leap year baby?" Keira asked her companion who nodded. "Give him something he likes…"_

"_Something he likes? I was the one who suggested that. Now I'm the one who's having trouble thinking about it," _Keira laughed at herself as she racked her brains on what to paint. _"Just hope he's gonna like this one." _With that she mixed the necessary colors that would make up the background of the portrait. After that, she imagined her first friend with his beautiful azure eyes and with his sweet smile and sketched it to make sure she gets it right. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to transfer it to the canvas because she was called after a few minutes…

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

A few days have passed and still, Class 6's topnotcher hasn't returned to class and everyone was getting worried…

"Mou, wonder why Yuki-chan hasn't showed up nyah?" Eiji asked his best friend. "Have you tried to contact her?"

Fuji shook his head. "I tried but no luck."

"Wait!" Eiji's eyes brightened up. "You accompanied her one time right?"

The brunet nodded and advanced on him. "I'm sorry Eiji but we parted at the bus station."

The acrobatic player had a disappointed look on his face. "Sheesh! I miss her already and I wanted to ask her what she put in the Valentine's chocolates, because they were soooo delicious!"

"Oh that," Fuji remembered what happened last Valentine's Day. When both him and his best friend found a box wrapped in a Valentine's Day manner on top of their desks. They found out, after looking at the card, that it was from their classmate, Keira. The gift was a small one but it was the one that stood out among the other box of chocolates he received then; it was also the yummiest. A playful smile caressed his lips as he thought of what happened that day and his best friend noticed it.

"Hmm, wonder what my best friend is thinking about?" Eiji said it in a playful tone.

"Betsuni," the tensai replied as he looked at the red head.

"Nyah, I just hope that she'll come back soon," Eiji said hopefully as he looked out the window. "I really wanna pay her back for those chocolates."

"I hope so, too," the brunet replied.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

She smiled as she saw the heart-filled paper neatly on top of her desk. She then faced the almost-finished portrait which almost looked like a large photograph. _"Just hope that I will be able to give this to you on your birthday." _ She took a glance at the calendar then she got her paint brush and continued the unfinished 'masterpiece'. She made sure that the cerulean eyes were very detailed so that it will match the simple, yet beautiful curved line she'll paint to finish off the _angelic_ look on his face. After that, she got the brown and some intensity colors to mix the color of his hair, together with its highlights. The hair doesn't need to be as detailed as the eyes but its direction is very important. If the wind direction is coming from either the left or right; the hair must obey its direction. As for what she is about to do, she made the hair messed up a little bit but neat. The portrait was almost finished when she heard her name called downstairs and she had to come down…

"Oneesama-tachi!" she exclaimed. "O-okairi nasai."

"So how have you been imotou?"

"Gotten used to being home all day?"

Their words hurt her but she didn't show it. She wanted to show them what she's made of. And then someday, someday, she'll be out of their clutches and be with her beloved Sei-niichan…

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

A week passed by and it was a special day. But even though it was a special day, the celebrant didn't feel the day's specialty because he wouldn't be able to celebrate it with _all_ of his friends…

He sighed as he took his seat as he went in the classroom. Even though he received a lot of 'Happy Birthday's' as he passed by the corridors. Of course, they still weren't enough to brighten up his day. _"I wonder if I should visit her later?" _he wondered but his thoughts were stopped when a jolly red head beamed at him…

"Happy Birthday Fujiko!" the acrobatic player gave him a big smile as he entrusted his gift into the tensai's hands.

"Arigato Eiji," the brunet gave him one of his usual smiles. But his attention drifted away from his best friend and his gift when he saw that the classroom's door was crowded. "Eiji are we expecting somebody today?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Eiji replied as he followed Fuji's gaze. "Wanna check it out?"

Fuji nodded. He wasn't into gossip or anything. He was just being curious. It was _his_ day after all. Maybe they planned something for him there. You never know…

"_At last! You decided to come back!"_

"_We missed you!"_

"_Thought you already forgot school."_

Lots of shouts of joy could be heard from their classmates as they neared the crowd. They looked at each other and Eiji was the first to speak…

"Nyah! Yuki-chan is that you?"

"Ah Fuji-kun, Kikumaru-kun," a blue-haired girl smiled at them.

The tensai revealed his cerulean eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Because he can hardly believe his eyes that Keira was standing in front of his nose. "O-ohisashiburi," he gave her one of his rare smiles.

"Tadaima," Keira said calmly as she returned the brunet's smile with one of her own…

* * *

**There you go chap 7! Alright I'm sooo sorry if Fuji looked too desperate for Keira here. I didn't know what happened to me when I did this. But I think its based on experience. When the class' most popular person was absent, it was sorta like this. Looks like I overdid it again. (sweat drops). Also, I think that the Valentine thingy is nothing either. Haha just don't mind my randomness. But I do hope its okay! Reviews people please! Please look forward to the next chapter because all your questions (i think) will be answered. The truth about everything will be revealed. (even though you guys already know it)  
**

**Nande-why  
****Betusni-nothing****  
Okairi nasai-said when someone comes home****  
Ohisashiburi-long time/long time no see  
Tadaima-I'm back/I'm home**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth

**A/N: Hi and sorry if I only updated now. I couldn't upload the document because the computer was under repair. Now that it's done here is Chapter 8! Oh and late info I know but Yukimura DOES have a younger sister. I saw it when I searched him on the internet. Only it didn't say that he does have a twin. Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

**Freedom**

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

* * *

**Chapter 8: TRUTH**

"Alright class settle down," their homeroom teacher commanded as she clapped her hands in the process. Also she noticed the blue-haired girl beside the red head. "Yuki-san, glad you could join us today. We were so worried about you what happened?"

Keira stood up and took a deep breath. She then opened her mouth to utter a _false _excuse…

"I'm sorry guys. Its just that I got sick for a few days then I took a rest so that the disease won't go back," Keira lied but she _never _got sick. She spoke this in an uncomfortable way but no one noticed except the brunet, seated behind her seatmate…

"Well, it's good to see that you're okay now," their teacher smiled at her. "However, you have missed a lot during your days of absence. You ask your classmates on what they did the previous days and ask your teachers if they could give you a make-up lesson."

"Yes, I will thank you very much sensei," Keira thanked as she bowed in respect and sat down.

Fuji eyed her as she talked and he knew that wasn't the reason for her absence. _"I need to talk to her later."_

--

Everyone went out of the classroom as the bell rang including Eiji even if his two friends stayed put…

"Anou, Fuji-kun, otanjoubi," Keira greeted as she handed him a flat rectangular 'thing' covered with brown paper.

"Can I open it?" the tensai was curious to know what she got for him. So he tore the brown paper and his eyes snapped open as he saw Keira's gift.

"…" he was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He was very surprised to see magnificent sapphire orbs staring at him as he opened his gift. The curved line at the bottom was drawn sort of thin, yet it matched the features of the portrait. Also, at the bottom right corner something was written in a calligraphic way:

_Kei08  
Thank you so much for everything..._

"How'd you know that today is my birthday?" Fuji asked.

"I knew it from Kikumaru-kun," Keira replied. "So do you like it?"

"Like it? I love it! It's the best!" Fuji exclaimed. "It almost looks like an enlarged photograph. How'd you do it?"

"Oh, uhm, I really don't know how to explain it but I do hope its okay to repay your kindness," Keira blushed as he avoided his gaze. But was surprised to find gentle arms wrapped around her waist to pull her to his soft, warm body. It made her blush a hundred shades of red! He then rested his chin lightly on her shoulder as he whispered softly in her ear…

"You really don't have to do this because seeing you happy with your cute smile is enough," he then bent more to steal a kiss on her cheek. "For that I thank you." They stayed like that for a few moments and Keira felt that she was just dreaming. She had never been _this_ close to the tensai and neither has he. Both of them wanted this moment to last forever but it can't so Fuji took the first move on letting go of the still-blushing girl.

A silent pause followed by and Keira spoke up…

"Uhm—tha-that was your way of saying thanks, right?" Keira stuttered a guess even though she didn't take it that way.

"Yeah," Fuji nodded, disappointed that the girl didn't get it.

"Mou, they're so dense nyah!" Eiji exclaimed in silence as he watched the two.

"Probability of a couple…73," Inui said as he busily scribbled in his notebook.

"Inui-senpai can't you give them a passing one?" Momo commented on his senpai's prediction.

--

The rest of the following days went on and everything got smoother. Good thing Keira was a fast-learner and a genius. That's why she was able to cope up with the lessons she had missed. She has been busy the past few days that she hardly ate during breaks and was hardly able to hang out with her friends. So when she had finally caught up with all of the lessons, she was now on top of the roof top, looking above the blue sky to soothe her up. She then closed her eyes as she felt the cool wind blow past her. She stayed there for a few moments then decided to come down. As she went down the stairs, she felt dizzy. Luckily, she grabbed hold of the railing for support to prevent her from rolling all the way down. Meanwhile, a freshman saw her and came to her aid…

"Senpai, daijobu desuka?" he asked. The girl looked familiar.

Keira nodded weakly and then collapsed in her kohai's arms…

"Cho-chotto matte senpai," her kohai exclaimed. He had no other choice but to bring her to the infirmary. Unfortunately, on the way, he met up his red headed senpai.

"Eh? O'chibi what did you do to Yuki-chan?" Eiji asked wondering why his classmate was on top of Echizen.

"She fainted," Echizen simply said.

"Fainted? Maybe she focused too much on school work and forgot to eat because I hardly see her in the cafeteria to eat during breaks," Eiji wondered. "Aren't you gonna take her to the clinic nyah?"

"Where do you think I'm taking her right now?" Echizen gritted his teeth. He wasn't complaining at the load behind him. He was just getting pissed because of the curious eyes he's getting and his annoying, red-headed senpai is in the way!

Suddenly, Keira's eyelids opened slowly and she made a small sound. It made both regulars know that she was awake.

"Where am I?" she asked weakly and then realized that she was being given a piggy-back ride by her kohai. Her eyes widened and immediately Ryoma put her down, receiving a lot of continuous apologies from the girl.

"Never mind Yuki-chan," Eiji wrapped an arm around Keira which made a light blush creep up to her cheeks and accompanied her to the canteen. "Now follow me."

Echizen just stared at their backs for a moment then headed back to the roof top…his favorite place besides the tennis courts (I think)

--

"Now eat up Yuki-chan," Eiji ordered as he placed a complete lunch meal in front of the blue-haired girl. "You're so concentrated in studying that you forgot your own health."

"Arigato gozaimasu Kikumaru-kun," Keira thanked as she reached out to her food.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Are you alright now?" the brunet asked worriedly.

His companion threw him a confused look.

"I heard from Eiji," he added.

"Oh that, well yeah I'm fine," Keira replied.

"That's good to know," Fuji smiled. "Is it okay if I'll walk you home again?"

Keira nodded. "But I still have to go to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku."

"Why?" the tensai asked.

"Oneesama-tachi told me to go there," Keira replied.

"That's odd," Fuji pointed out.

"Huh?" Keira wondered.

"You easily accepted my offer to take you home without protesting," the tensai smiled.

"Well," Keira blushed. "Even if I refuse, you'll still do it anyways. Wait, don't you have practice today?"

"We have, but it's just a short one," Fuji replied.

"Oh,"

"By the way what really happened?" Fuji asked.

"What do you mean?" Keira threw him another puzzling look.

"What happened to them? Why did they let you continue school?" he knew it was an awkward question. Nevertheless, he wanted to know why.

"I don't know what happened to them either. Just one night they talked to me about it…"

**-F L A S H B A C K-**

"_Keira you better prepare your things tomorrow," _

"_Eh? How come? I don't go to school anymore right?"_

"_No starting tomorrow, you'll be continuing your schooling."_

"_Hontou desuka?" Keira unbelievably said._

"_Yes"_

"_But why?"_

"_Simple really, you have already established your reputation at Seigaku so if we drop you out they'll barge in here to ask us why. But we can't let that to happen now can we?"_

"_Hai, desu,"_

**-E N D O F F L A S H B A C K-**

Their chat ended when they reached the school.

"_Aren't those from Seishun?"_

"_Yeah, if I remember correctly that's tensai Fuji Syuusuke."_

"_Oh yeah the one who defeated Kirihara Akaya at the Kantou Tournament."_

"_Wonder what they're doing here and who's that girl with him?"_

"_Maybe they came to spy on our senpai-tachi."_

The two just ignored the murmurs they're getting as they entered the field where most of the sports club members are gathered. Unfortunately, they had to pass the boy's tennis club in order for them to get to the girl's tennis club. So they're really getting quite an attention. Because Seigaku won the Kantou Tournament, the other tennis members or maybe most of them might already have a grudge against Seigaku for letting them taste defeat for the first time ever since they were on a winning streak.

"Uhm, is Yuki Riku around?" Keira asked in a polite manner as she approached a member of the Girl's Tennis Club.

"Oh Yuki-buchou, is not around at the moment," the member replied. "She's on a meeting with Yukimura-senpai and sensei."

"Where is it?" Keira asked again. "She called me for something."

"There," the member pointed Keira and her companion to the office which is not far away from both clubs (boys and girls tennis club).

"Arigato," Keira bowed in thanks and headed to the said direction.

--

As they arrived, the door creaked open and out came a man who almost resembled the blue-haired girl. Keira met his gaze for a while. "Niichan?" she whispered in a very soft way.

"Excuse me?" came a feminine-like reply from the boy. _"Am I deaf or did I hear her call me niichan?"_

"Na- nande monai , desu," Keira replied politely.

Meanwhile Fuji remembered something which was somewhat similar to what was happening now…

"…_If she really is Kei-chan, we'll see each other again."_

"_Could it really be…?" _he thought. _"I need to do some research later."_

"Ah, Yukimura, it seems that you have met my sister," a red head put an arm around Keira.

"Oh, so you're siblings," Yukimura pointed out.

Riku nodded. "Yukimura, Yuki Keira, my sister; Kei-chan, Yukimura Seiichi, the boy's tennis club's captain."

"_Keira?" _Yukimura wondered in his head.

The two shook each other's hands as they said "Yoroshiku," in the process. As their hands touched they felt a weird sensation. It was as if they like connected or something.

"Oneesama what did you call me for?" Keira asked. _"Seiichi?"_

_"Now why does that name ring a bell?" _both Keira and Seiichi wondered.

"Oh right, neesan wanted me to give this to you and I want you tell okasan that I won't come home. I need to do something." Riku said as she handed hers and Rika's things. "Ja ne"

"Hai, desu," Keira said and left Rikkai with Fuji helping her carry her things.

"So Yukimura is that enough?" the self-proclaimed genius said suddenly appearing out of nowhere and ending up beside his captain.

"Yeah I think so," Yukimura replied. "I think I'll visit Seigaku tomorrow and it'll also be tomorrow that I will find out if she is Kei-chan or not."

"Why tomorrow?" Marui asked then he remembered what tomorrow was. "Oh right! If you're twins you'll have the same day."

"Aa," Yukimura replied.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Yuki-san?"

"Hm?"

"Why do have to do all of this?" he didn't know what came out of his mouth.

"Simple," Keira smiled. "I'm only doing this to reach high school. After that, I'll leave them and live somewhere far on my own and maybe, just maybe I'll find Sei-niichan."

"Oh," Fuji felt sorry for the girl. "If you really can't handle them, you can stay with us."

"You're too kind, but don't worry I'll be fine," Keira said as she was about to leave the bus. "You've done enough to make me happy."

**"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom because I'll do everything to protect you,"**

That night Fuji sat in front of his computer trying to look in the internet if there was anything there that could help Keira. He didn't know why he was searching the internet but this was his only source of information for the night.

'Yuki Keira', he typed but the results there were tennis related. He then closed his eyes and thought of a keyword to search…

"_Just hope this works,"_ he said to himself as he typed 'Yukimura Keira' in the search bar.

As the results were shown, he clicked on of them and as he read his smile grew. "Yuki-san, you and Yukimura are…"

He then turned off the computer and slept with a satisfied smile on his face. _"Yuki-san, I mean Yukimura-san, tomorrow will be __**the day**__,"_

* * *

**Wah Chapter 8's done and well I cut it. Sorry about that. Supposedly, Keira's past is to be revealed, sorry just for the next chap! Anyway, Echizen's sudden appearance here is well what can I say? I was surprised at what I did, too. Uwah! I think some parts are useless! XD Reviews are extremely appreciated now that the end is near! Take Care minna!!**

**Suteki-Wonderful  
Otanjoubi-Happy Birthday**


	9. Chapter 9: Double

**A/N: Alright here is chapter 9! Uhm guys please do vote in the poll which is located in my profile for my next chapter fic. I really don't know what to write next. Their summaries are in my profile too! Oh and for now please enjoy the ninth chapter. Don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Freedom**

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

* * *

**Chapter 9: DOUBLE**

"Otanjoubi Seiichi," his mom greeted him as he went to the dining area.

"Arigato, Okasan," the celebrant smiled at his mom as he sat on the dinning table.

His mom frowned a bit at the boy's actions. "Seiichi, are you alright?"

"Hai okasan," Yukimura replied. "Why?"

"It's your birthday, shouldn't you be happy?" Mrs. Yukimura almost slapped herself for bringing up the topic. It will be another lonely birthday for him because there were still no signs of their beloved daughter. "Don't worry we'll find her."

Yukimura closed his eyes for a while as a gentle smile caressed his lips. When he opened them, he spoke: "I found her."

His mom had shock ness written all over her face. "What do you mean?" she asked in a bewildered way.

"I found her and this time I won't be going home without her," Yukimura said in a tone of determination.

"How'd you find her? Are you sure you're not imagining things?" the words her son just uttered had a hard time to register in her brain.

"Okasan, she's my twin, I'm her brother; we're connected and I know it's her. I've already seen her twice. Now I'm going to bring her back where she belongs," Yukimura paused for a while. "I've been celebrating my birthday alone for some years now; its time for her to share my gifts and cake for a while."

"Seiichi," the woman believed her son. Will their family be complete again?

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Even if today is your day, don't expect that we will lessen your chores. Got it?" her 'mom' reminded her before letting her go to school.

Keira nodded obediently and headed for the door. She heaved out a disappointed sigh as she walked her way towards the bus station. _"Another lonely year…" _her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly bumped into someone. "Gomen nasai," she apologized.

"Its okay, I'm fine, you?" the red head asked.

"I'm fine thank you," Keira replied softly. _"He looks familiar now where have I seen him before?"_

As the two parted, the blue-haired girl swore that she heard the boy whisper a 'Happy Birthday' to her. _"Cut it out, Keira! You're just imagining things!"_

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

As he walked down the corridors, he received a couple of Happy Birthdays on the way to his classroom. He smiled at them of course, showing that he appreciated their thoughtfulness. **(A/N: Hmm, the scene's familiar…XD)**

"Yukimura Otanjoubi," the self-proclaimed genius greeted the captain of the tennis club.

"Arigato," the celebrant thanked him with a smile.

"So you plan on treating us on your special day?" the red head asked as the bubblegum in his mouth made a _pop_ sound.

"Warui na Marui," Yukimura apologized. "I need to go somewhere."

Marui grinned at him. "You'll pick _her_ up ne?"

The captain needed not to reply to the asked question because the answer was already obvious.

"By the way I greeted her on my way here," he said as he passed by the boy to head to their first period.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

The lunch bell rung and everyone emptied their classrooms one by one so as to be the first one to go to the cafeteria…

"_Oh crap! I forgot my wallet!"_

"Eh? Yuki-san why aren't you eating?" a person from their group asked. "Are you on diet?"

"Er, somewhat like that," Keira said uncomfortably as she controlled her hunger. She was very hungry and she did not even have any breakfast. _"So much for being my __**special**__ day."_

"Well, I can't accept that nyah!" the neko exclaimed. "I don't want the same thing to happen to you again! You almost died nyah! Alright, guys bring out your extra money."

Keira's eyes widened as everyone drew out their extra money and gave it to her.

"Buy something to eat," everyone commanded her. "That's payment for letting us copy your notes and helping us."

"Minna arigato gozaimasu," Keira thanked them as she gave them one of her sweetest smiles. She then went to the cafeteria lady and bought food. She then went back to their table and ate with them. Even though no one had a clue that today was her birthday; she felt that everyone knew that today was _her day_.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

Keira found a piece of paper on top of her desk as she went to her next class after that wonderful time with her friends. Curious to find what was written inside, she unfolded it and it read:

_Yuki-san,_

_Do you mind if you wait for me later after tennis practice at the tennis courts?_

_Fuji-kun_

"_Wonder what he's up to?" _the thought was floating in her head for a while until their teacher entered the classroom and interrupted her from her thoughts.

--

"_I need to tell her later as soon as possible," _a certain brunet assured himself as the incident of what happened last night was still very clear to him…

**OoO F L A S H B A C K OoO**

As he typed 'Yukimura Keira' in the search engine, he was surprised as he clicked one of the search results…

…_The Yukimura family is a very well-known family because of their family business and their pleasing personality. Unfortunately, tragedy found its way to the household. The youngest of their twins, Yukimura Keira, is currently missing. According to Yukimura Seiichi, brother of the victim, while they were walking by the river bank, the younger of the twins slipped and fell to the river. The current was very strong and there was nothing Yukimura Seiichi could do but call for help. Rescuers are now trying their best to search for the missing girl in order to bring joy back to the Yukimura family…_

His eyes widened as he read this. He felt sorrier for the girl. She really has been into many tough situations and still, there she stands in front of everybody looking as if she's having the time of her life. But deep down those smiles she shows everyone lies another side of the girl. He really felt sorry for the girl. Now he wanted to make sure if his friend is _really _the twin of Rikkai Dai's captain. He was 100 sure but he had to make it 110 sure. So he clicked another search result…

…_if ever you are to see a small, 5-year old girl almost identical to this boy in the picture (Seiichi's picture was there) and if the girl has a golden tennis ball as a pendant…_

He didn't need to read the following details because he was now _very_sure that Keira's twin was none other than Rikkai Dai's captain…

**OoO E N D O F F L A S H B A C K OoO**

"Sanada, would you mind taking care of the team for a while?" the captain asked the vice-captain. "I need to go somewhere."

Sanada was confused and then jumped into conclusions. "Don't tell me—"

"I'm not going to the hospital because I am in perfect condition," Yukimura advanced on him as if reading his mind. "I just have to settle some things."

"Sure, it is your birthday," Sanada was relieved at the captain's statement.

Yukimura then went out of the school gates. He walked his way to his destination. He didn't feel tired at all because of the training and of course the joy of finally meeting his long-lost sister was all over him that he was already taking bigger strides than usual. As he approached his destination, he quickly headed to the Girl's Tennis Club. He thought that the girl was in the club because both of them loved tennis. "Excuse me," he addressed the girl standing at the courts, observing her members.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" the girl turned to the boy.

"Um, is Keira around?" he asked.

"Keira?" the captain squinted at the said name. The name sounded familiar but she has never heard the name or had spoken the name during the previous meetings of the club. "The name sounds familiar but I don't think that she is in this club."

"Buchou, I think he meant Yuki Keira," a short-haired girl smirked as she approached the two.

"Do you know where she is?" Yukimura asked calmly.

"I'm not sure but she usually hangs out with Fuji-kun of the Boy's Tennis Club. Maybe she's there," the newly-arrived girl guessed.

"Arigato," Yukimura thanked as he headed to the direction of the Boy's Tennis Club. He has already been to Seigaku so he knows where's where and that.

"Wonder why he was looking for Yuki-san?" the short-haired girl wondered as she placed her index finger at the bottom of her chin as her eyes set forth on the path the boy had taken.

"Wonder why you overheard our conversation instead of doing the laps I assigned?" the captain glared at her as she raised her eye brows in the process.

The short-haired girl laughed sheepishly and ran away from their captain to continue her running.

--

She was staring blankly at the blue sky on top of her as the fluffy cumulus clouds amused her as her back faced the fence of the tennis courts. "Happy Birthday to me," she whispered to herself as she continued to look at the sky while waiting for her friend…

**OoO F L A S H B A C K OoO**

Two pairs of sapphire orbs were staring at the fluffy, cotton-candy-like clouds above their heads. They were amusingly watching the clouds as they made guesses of what the clouds look like…

"Ne, that looks like a dog,"

"Nah, more like a cat to me,"

"Cat"

"Dog"

"Cat"

"Dog"

They continued on their bickering until their mom hushed them up…

"That's enough you two. You have different imaginations so you end up having different guesses but I think you have to agree with me when I say that those clouds," she pointed at a direction where an angel-shape cloud could be seen. "…look like angels," she smiled as she hugged her twins.

"Yeah," they agreed in unison…

**OoO E N D O F F L A S H B A C K OoO**

"Looking for the angel mom pointed out?" a familiar, feminine-like voice sounded beside her.

"Maybe," Keira replied without noticing her new companion. As she continued to look up the sky, she blinked twice and quickly glanced at her newly-arrived companion. "Y-Y-Yukimura-san? W-what are you doing here?" she stuttered. Then his words echoed in her mind.

"_Looking for the angel mom pointed out?"_

"…_angel...?"_

"_...mom…?"_

"H-how'd you—?" she was about to continue her question when she noticed something hung around the neck of the taller boy. Her eyes widened when she saw the pendant in the shape of a tennis racket dangling around his neck. "Oh my—!" she instantly flung her arms around her brother as tears of joy crawled down her rosy cheeks. "I missed you so much. You don't know how much I've waited for this moment to come!" she hugged him tighter.

"I'm so sorry, imotou," Yukimura apologized as he embraced his sister, regretting the past. "If only I was able to save you then; this wouldn't have happen to both of us. Now that I've found you, I'll protect you and I will never let you be alone ever again."

"Demo niichan," Keira started as they untangled themselves from their _'mini-reunion'._ "How did you find me?"

Yukimura opened his mouth to speak but closed it again to form a smile as his gaze went off somewhere else. Keira wondered where or what her older brother was looking at. So she turned her head to follow her older brother's gaze. She was then surprised to find a smiling brunet as she followed her older brother's eyes. She quickly looked at her older brother who smiled at her then to her friend who, in her opinion, has been there for sometime. She approached the brunet then said to him: "Thank you so much for everything Fuji-kun. This is the best birthday gift ever." With she planted a quick, chaste kiss on his cheek and smiled at him sweetly which revealed the beautiful cerulean eyes hiding behind those eyelids of his. "Ja ne!" she bade as she headed off with Yukimura Seiichi to go home.

He was left glued to the ground as the words, _"…best birthday gift ever," _echoed in his head repeatedly. _"Today is her birthday?! But what did I give her? What did she mean by that?" _his trains of thoughts were interrupted as he felt company approaching him…

"Way to go Fuji-senpai!"

"Fujiko you didn't tell me that you and Yuki-chan are a couple eh?"

"You're so sly!"

"But why did you let her off with Yukimura?"

"Oi Fuji, you okay?"

"I'm sorry but I have to go," with that the tensai dashed out of the campus to look for something to give to Keira before time runs out.

"You know even Seigaku's tensai has time for these neh?"

* * *

**Woohoo!! Finally they're together at last! The End! Hehehe…just kidding. So far, this is the longest chapter. Please help me think of a good title for this chap. Onegai. Guys, you'll be making me happy if you review. Thankies!  
**

**Warui na-my bad/ I'm sorry  
Imotou-little sister  
Otanjoubi-happy birthday**


	10. Chapter 10: Love

**A/N: Alright to everyone's request here is an update! About the names of their parents, I just invented them okay?Please review after reading and I hope its okay!****Freedom**

* * *

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

* * *

**Chapter 10: LOVE**

As Keira arrived at the Yukimura residence, the household welcomed her with wide open arms as tears of joy rolled down their cheeks.

"Oh Keira thank God you're alright!" her mom exclaimed. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, okasan," Keira replied.

"Seiichi, I'm so glad that you found Keira," the head of the family said as he placed a hand on Seiichi's shoulder. "Now you will finally be celebrating your birthdays like the old times."

"I'm so happy to be finally home," Keira said with a bright smile.

"Who took care of you? We owe them so much for taking care of you," the light of the family asked her daughter.

"Yes, get in the car and we'll go to the place who took care of you and get your things in the process," their father told them and they went inside the car…

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

Meanwhile, as Keira head off with her real family to get her things from her old home, a certain brunet is now racking his brains on what to give Keira on her special day. As he was walking while thinking of what to give her, he ended up in a tennis store. _"A tennis store?" _he wondered. Why would his feet take him there? Then something hit him and he went inside. The bells chimed as he opened the door. He was then greeted by a friendly store clerk as he entered the shop. He quickly headed to where the rackets where placed and decided on what would be the right one for the blue-haired girl. He picked a pink racket with the brand of _Prince_. This is also the brand of his racket and it has not let him down yet so he trusts that it won't let her down, too. As he exited the shop with the racket he bought, something caught his eye as he was passing by the windows of some other shops…

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"What is taking Keira?" Riku cried impatiently. "Is she escaping now that today is her birthday?"

As her so-called 'mom' was about to call the said girl. They heard the door open and close. As to what they predicted, Keira was home but she has brought company…

"Y-Yukimura?!" Riku exclaimed as she saw the captain of the Boy's Tennis Club with her sister. "What are you doing here?"

"We came here to thank you fro taking care of my sister and to get her stuff," Yukimura said.

"So you have finally found your family eh?" Keira's old mom said coolly.

"What?!" Keira exclaimed while everyone had surprised looks on their faces. "What do you mean? You mean that you knew all along and you never told me?!"

"Of course," the old hag said casually. "The moment you came here even if I didn't see the news I already knew that you were Seira's daughter because you have her eyes down to the last detail."

Both bewilderment and confusion was written on everybody's faces.

"How—how'd you—?" Keira was cut off by her real mom.

"Wait, Haru-chan, is that you?" Seira asked unbelievably.

"Took you quite a time to figure that out Seira?" a smirk appeared on Haru's face.

"But why, Haru-chan? Why didn't you tell me that you had Keira?" Seira asked, confusion written on her face.

"My dear best friend of course I won't tell you," Haru scoffed.

"But why?" Keira asked.

"One word, Revenge," Haru replied as her tone got serious.

"Revenge? For what?" Keira was confused.

"Oh you wouldn't understand a thing but I think your mom, on the other hand knows exactly what I am talking about," Haru eyed Keira's and Seiichi's mom.

"Haru-chan I do not know what you are talking about. What did you mean by revenge? I thought we were friends?" Seira was getting more confused by the second. Why would her best friend do this to her? What has she done wrong?

"Don't make me laugh. After what you did to me when we were in college, do you still expect me to treat you as a friend? Do you even hear yourself? You used the past tense, meaning that we **used** to be friends. Now we're not anymore," Haru had a serious look on her face and it seemed that whatever Seira did to her was no joke.

"Haru-chan you've misunderstood my intentions—" Seira tried to explain but Haru cut her off…

"I don't need to hear any of your silly explanations. I was about to forgive you but you married Yukimura Keiichi, a Yukimura! The family who was responsible for our hardships! The reason why we went out of business!" Haru exclaimed. "You betrayed me and now you still want me to treat you as my **friend**?!"

"…" Seira didn't know what to say. This wasn't her friend for hatred had already taken over her.

"Okasama," Keira suddenly spoke up. "You never had your revenge."

"Excuse me?" Haru was surprised of what the blue-haired girl just said.

"What you thought was vengeance was never vengeance at all," Keira continued.

Haru was about to open her mouth to say something but Keira's voice stopped her uttering what she was about to say…

"Even though you didn't treat me as a daughter or as a sister, at least you treated me as a human being," Keira paused for a while, while everyone was taken aback with her answer. "If what you wanted was payback or vengeance, you could've killed me or made me suffer when you had the chance; but you didn't. Instead, you took me in, feed me and raised me for what I am now. Even though how you treated me was not how I should be treated but everything was worth it for it had made me a stronger and better individual. What you thought was revenge was never revenge at all, but love. You had mistaken love for vengeance because your heart was clouded by hatred. Still, your love for children found its way up to you without you even noticing it because you still cared for me even though I was not your real daughter. To sum it all up, you are not really who are now. In truth, you really are a good person. You just have to stop lingering in the past and concentrate on what's happening now so that you will have a brighter tomorrow because what's done cannot be brought back again."

Silence filled the whole room then suddenly Haru fell to her knees as tears rolled down her cheeks. "Wh-what have I done?" she then buried her face in her hands. "Oh my!"

"Okasan," both Riku and Risa went up to their mom.

"Can you ever forgive us for what we have done?" the teary-eyed Haru asked.

Keira knelt down in front of the three and smiled as she held the hands of the woman that 'took care of her' "Don't worry you do not need to ask for forgiveness because I have already forgiven you a long time ago because I knew that you really were a good person so stop crying, okasama."

"Truly, you are a wonderful person," Rika said then hugged her 'adopted sister.' "No matter what we did you, you still smile despite of whatever we did to you."

"Arigato, Rika-neesama," Keira thanked as she returned the hug.

"Sorry if I had been too hard on you," Riku apologized and hugged her, too.

"Riku-neesama," Keira softly said and hugged her, too.

Haru then stood up as she wiped her tears and approached her friend. "Seira, I'm so sorry for what I have done. I don't know what—," she was silenced by Seira who placed her index finger on her lips.

"You do not need to explain, I forgive you," Seira said with a smile.

"Now Rika, Riku mind getting Keira's things so she can get going," Haru commanded with smile.

"Gladly,"

"With pleasure,"

Keira was about to go with them but they told her not to so she stayed downstairs and let them do what they were told to do. So they went up to Keira's room and grabbed all her stuff. From her clothes down to her accessories down to her artworks.

"See you at school Yukimura!" Riku waved her hand as their guests were inside the car.

Yukimura waved back at her with a smile.

"Kei-chan, see you at the Nationals!"

"Sure!" Keira replied with another smile.

"Take care everyone," Haru bade as she watched the car getting smaller and smaller until it blended in with the other cars. _"Thank you for your stay here, Keira. I'm glad that you still have the heart to forgive us after what we have done to you. I do hope that you do not change."_

--

As the Yukimuras arrived at their residence, Keira was directed at her room which was in front of her brother's room. While she was busy unloading her stuff, she felt nostalgic of her room. It looked very familiar to her. Then she figured out that it was their old play room and her brother's room was their old room when they were kids. As she finished fixing her things, her phone rang. "Moshi moshi?" she greeted. "Ah Fuji-kun, what's wrong?"

"What? Now?" she saw her brother by her door and he smiled at her. "Uhm okay. Yeah see you."

"Dress up, you might be late," the elder Yukimura told her.

"Are you sure that it's okay that you let me come? I mean today is our day," Keira asked.

"That's why I said its okay because it _is_ _our day_," he said and headed downstairs.

Keira eyed her brother for a while and smiled. "Arigato niichan."

* * *

**Well that's the second to the last chapter. How is it? Please point out my mistakes because I feel that I'm not the type that writes these types of chapter. Oh and I'm not so addicted to making them smile a lot neh? XD Its short I know so I'll try my best to make the next and last one longer. Reviews please. Thank you for those who are and who reviewed! Please read till the end! Take Care!**


	11. Chapter 11: New

**A/N: Alrighty! Here's the last and final chapter. Sorry for the late update. We've been gone for a week or so and the computer is broken. Good thing I can still surf the net with the laptop. Darn it! How much torture should I get before the start of classes? Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review!****Freedom**

* * *

**Freedom**

**Summary: **

"You do not need to wait another year to taste freedom…"

She was longing for freedom. Tennis was the only thing she's got. Then suddenly it was taken away from her. What is she gonna do now? FujixOC.

* * *

**Chapter 11: NEW**

The sun was slowly sinking in the west and azure eyes eyed it as it slowly says goodbye. But as the sun slowly says goodbye it will mean the end of the day. Not for a certain brunet that is, the moon will still be there to guide them for the night because this is just the beginning. It had been an unexpected day because it seems that his plan has somewhat backfired him. Instead of surprising the blue-headed girl, it was he who was surprised; truly he didn't expect that, especially her birthday. Good thing he quickly thought of what to give the girl before the day ended. He just hopes that the girl will have a smile on her face as she sees what he has bought for her.

"Its breathtaking ne?" a familiar voice sounded beside him.

"Oh Yukimura-san," he addressed the girl with a gentle smile. The girl was wearing a plain, purple, long-sleeved, off-shoulder top while her pendant around her neck glistened under the sunset's majestic rays. Her top was matched with a white skirt with floral patterns that ended just above her knees and a pair of cute, white, ruffled doll shoes. Lastly, her hair flowed beautifully behind her as a yellow ribbon was used as a head band.

"Keira would be fine," the girl smiled back, her eyes filled with happiness which made a shy blush creep up to his cheeks; he has never seen her this happy and he's glad to see her in this state. The lad on the other hand wore his own set of casual clothes. Really, whatever the brunet wore, he still looked handsome as usual but what intrigued the girl was the paper bag he was carrying on his left hand. She bothered not to ask because she thought that it would be rude to her companion.

"Sure, Keira-san. Shall we get going?"

"Where?"

"You'll see," the brunet grinned and grabbed her hand, which made the girl blush this time, to come with him to their destination.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Seiichi, have you seen Keira?" Seira asked her son.

"Yeah," the asked boy replied.

"Where is she?" she asked again.

"On a date," he simply replied as a smile graced his lips.

"A date?!" his mom exclaimed.

"Don't worry, he took care of Kei-chan for us, too," he prevented his mom from jumping into conclusions of what the girl was doing right now.

"But it's your birthday," she pointed out. "Shouldn't we be celebrating with her?"

Seiichi sighed. "That's why I told her to go because today _is our birthday._"

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Tables for two sir?" the man addressed the brunet beside the girl who nodded in his question. "This way."

The two immediately trailed behind the man as he showed them where to seat. They arrived at a not-so-very-fancy-but-nice restaurant. The place sure was packed …with lovers. Even though White Day was still a couple of days away, some lovers really couldn't wait for that day to come to ask out the girl of their dreams. Also, to stir up the mood inside the restaurant, the place was decorated with White Day-related stuff so it already feels that today was White Day.

The surroundings made Keira uncomfortable. The place was full of lovers so it will mean that they're already going out, right? But she really doesn't know if her relationship with the brunet in front of her is already above the level of friendship or not. She had been silent for a while, thinking about random things, from the time they took their seats until the time when Fuji finished ordering for the two of them. _"Now what?" _she kept on asking herself. She really wanted to start a conversation; she just can't find the right words.

"Is there a problem?" the boy opposite her asked in a worried tone. _"She seems troubled."_

"Huh—ah…yes? I mean no. None! I'm fine," the girl frantically replied as she flailed her hands in front of her.

Fuji chuckled lightly at the girl's actions then brought out his hand to touch hers; her hands were cold, maybe from nervousness. But it made her comfortable as she blushed a little with the contact. "Relax," he said with a smile.

Keira nodded and then the food was served to them. Before she took a bite she said,

"I apologize for my actions a while ago,"

"It's alright. Don't worry about it," he told her in reply.

Another silence followed by and only the spoons and forks hitting the plates were the only sounds heard. Suddenly, Keira dropped her spoon on the floor. She bent down to pick it up but was surprised to find that her hand was on top of another hand. As she lifted her head she met the brunet's smiling face and found herself lost in the tensai's cerulean eyes. It made her blush even more. "Thanks," she said to him as he handed her spoon. _"What is happening to me?"_

"Keira-san," the brunet called to her as they finished eating their main dish.

"Y-Yes?" she said in reply.

"Betsuni," he smiled.

"Thank you," she thanked.

"For what?" he asked.

"You already helped me to be with my family and now this," the blue-haired girl replied. "Thank you very much."

"Oh about that," Fuji spoke glad that the girl brought it up. "I never told Yukimura to come to school."

"What do you mean?" confusion was written on Keira's face. "Then how'd you know that we were related?"

"I was supposed to take you to Rikkai for you to meet him but instead, he went to Seigaku and I was the one to be surprised," he paused as the desserts arrived. He took a scoop before continuing what he was saying. "I knew that you were related because I researched you."

"You—what? I don't think I can cope up," still, Keira was being more puzzled.

"I wanted you to be with your family for you to be happy so I thought that I search you online. Yeah I know its weird but it was the only place where I can find lots of information. So there I found an article of what happened," Fuji felt a little awkward when he spoke. This was something personal and he didn't remember asking the girl any permission to go to that personal manner. Nevertheless, he wanted to help so that's what happened.

"Fuji-kun, that's very sweet of you," she said with a heartwarming smile.

"You're a strong girl," he said with a smile. "Happy Birthday,"

"Thanks," she replied.

"Just how many times will thank me?" he asked jokingly.

Keira laughed lightly.

"Wait," he told her.

"Huh?" Keira wondered in confusion.

Then, suddenly the brunet bent closer to her which made her eyes wide.

"Wh-What are you—?" she asked as he bent down.

"You have something on your face," he simply said and kissed her cheek, then sat down.

Keira touched the cheek that met his lips. It wasn't as if this was the first time he kissed her. Today was just a different one. His lips were soft and she was getting cold from the butterflies in her stomach that never left ever since they went in the restaurant. That kiss made her feel warm and relaxed.

"You okay now?" he asked with a playful smile.

"Yeah I-I think so," she replied. "How come you ask?"

"You've been acting not like yourself lately," he pointed out.

"Well, the surrounding is just making me like uncomfortable or something. Is it okay if we take a walk for a while?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied with a smile.

So they finished their desserts and headed out of the restaurant as Fuji paid for the bill. Keira insisted that they half it but he told her that it was his birthday treat to her. So she gave up, not wanting to have another cat-fight with the tensai.

--

"This feels good," Keira said as she felt the cool wind caress her face as she walked with her _date_ behind her.

Fuji, on the other hand didn't mind if the girl was going ahead of her. Actually, he found it entertaining watching the girl from behind while her hair followed with the cool breeze. _"Now, when should I give this to her?" _he wondered as he looked at the paper bag he was carrying with him. Then something hit him. He stopped his tracks and it seemed that Keira noticed because she turned her back to know why he suddenly stopped.

"Something wrong Fuji-kun?" the girl asked in a worried tone as she approached him.

"Nothing," he replied as he lifted his gaze to look at the dark sky filled with sparkling diamonds.

"The stars are very beautiful tonight," Keira commented as she followed his gaze.

"Yeah, they're as beautiful as you," the brunet replied softly.

"What did you say? I don't think I heard you right," the blue haired girl asked him for she was busy stargazing that she hardly heard anything her companion said.

"Let's sit down," Fuji suggested, ignoring her question.

Keira nodded and both of them sat on one of the benches of the park. Silence surrounded them again but this time she didn't feel nervous or uncomfortable. In fact she kinda liked the silence between them; just the two of them under the stars tonight.

"_NOW!"_

Suddenly, Fuji turned his head to look at his companion beside him who was amazingly staring at the dark sky above them. Keira noticed the tensai's actions so she turned to him and gave him an 'is-there-something-wrong' look.

"Close your eyes," he told her calmly.

"Huh? Why?"

"Do it. I have a surprise for you,"

"Uhm, if you say so," she then obediently did what the tensai told her and closed her eyes. _"Maybe it's about the paper bag-thingy."_

Fuji smiled as Keira followed his request. He then brought out his hand and wrapped it around the girl's neck to bring her closer…to him. The blue-headed girl stiffened at the sudden action her date made. Then before Keira could ask what he was doing she found that their lips had already met. Her eyes snapped open as soon as she realized what was happening. She was so surprised that she sat there on the bench like a mannequin.

"_These lips are trembling and yet they're not resisting or letting go. Did I surprise her that much?" _the tensai thought as he kissed the girl. He deepened the kiss, hoping to deliver the message to the still-unmoving girl who was touching his lips. _"This is no good," _he said to himself and just as he was about to break the kiss the girl suddenly responded to his surprising act. It made his eyes open and saw that the blue-headed girl already got the message and was now closing her eyes to respond to him.

"_Am I dreaming? If I am please don't wake me up yet," _Keira asked inside her head as she responded to the kiss by kissing him back. She then wrapped her hand around his neck while the other clutched his shirt for support for she is feeling weak at the moment. It's as if he was draining her strength while giving her joy; it's a complicated feeling but she loved it. As the kiss deepened she found herself shaking lightly. She clutched his shirt harder and hugged his neck tighter. She felt like lying on the bench to make her feel more comfortable but she fought back, gathering all the strength in her.

Fuji noticed that the girl was feeling weaker at the moment so he made sure that the hand supporting the girl from behind will be enough to help the girl stay in that position.

Unknowingly, a falling star appeared as they savored each other. They stayed like that for some more time until there was a need for air. As soon as their lips parted, Keira felt that something landed on her lap. She lowered her gaze and found a rectangular box wrapped elegantly in birthday manner. Her eyes became wider and glanced the tensai giving him a 'what's-this-supposed-to-be' look. The brunet just smiled at her and she pulled the ribbon and lifted the cover to see what was inside. Her eyes glistened with happiness as soon as she saw the innocent, pink racket inside the box.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. Thank you very much! But how'd you—" Keira was cut off when an index finger was placed on her lips.

"I am not called a tensai for nothing," he smiled slyly.

Then something caught Keira's eye which was also inside the box but smaller. She then took her brand new racket from its box and there under the moonlight a beautiful ring was shown which was tied to the racket's strings. "Oh my!" she gasped as she saw the ring. Fuji then untied the string that connected the ring and the racket. After that he met her gaze and she brought out her hand for him to put on the gold-white ring with a diamond-shaped heart in the middle to her ring finger. As the ring settled on her ring finger, she held out her hand in front of her as she leaned on the brunet.

"That's payback for last time,"

"What do you mean? Your birthday?"

A smile graced his lips. "We had the same expressions on."

A comfortable silence surrounded them then Fuji asked…

"So where will you stay?"

"I'll stay where I belong," the girl paused for while. "In Seigaku of course. I've already made lots of friends and everyone might not have someone to exchange notes with every morning. Most of all, I want to stay by your side," with that she snuggled closer to him.

They kept on staring at the glittering stars spread across the heavens until it was time for them to leave. Fuji escorted the girl home while they held hands in the process.

"We're here," Keira said as they reached her place. "Oyasumi," she then pecked his cheeks.

"Sukiyume," Fuji smiled then waited for the girl to close the door and headed home.

Keira leaned on the door for a while as she played back the previous events that had happened.

"Had a wonderful time?" a certain feminine-like voice asked.

"Niichan!" she smiled at him after she was startled.

"Follow me," he grabbed her hand and dragged her to the dinning room.

"Why?" she asked.

"You'll see," he smiled at her.

As they reached the dinning room she found a circular cake decorated beautifully as the words, 'Otanjoubi Seiichi & Keira' were neatly written in the middle on the dinning table as their parents were in front of them.

"Otanjoubi," Seiichi greeted her.

"The same goes to you," Keira smiled at him.

That night the Yukimura household celebrated the Yukimura twins' birthday and Keira's comeback.

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"Everyone, we have a new member," the team captain announced to the whole club.

"Watashi wa Yukimura Keira des, yoroshiku," Keira bowed as she introduced herself.

"Say, I think I'll give our member a welcome match," a bossy girl said to her teammate.

"Sara I don't think that's a good idea," Haruno warned her teammate.

"Why so?" Sara asked.

"Trust me she's not someone who you want to see on the other side of the court," Haruno replied.

"Whatever," Sara disregarded her warning. "Besides, I'm a regular what's there to be worried about? Just a friendly match," she then approached their new member. "Like to have a match?"

Keira nodded and both of them entered the court.

"Well don't blame me for the result," Keira's classmate said.

"One set match Yukimura to serve!"

The game started and it was in Keira's favor and so were the following games. As they continued to exchange fierce rallies, the game was already decided before it ended and it did not change…

"Game and match Yukimura 6-3!"

"Nice game," both players said as they shook hands after the match.

"Haruno, who the heck is that girl?" Sara asked as she went to the teammate who warned her in the first place.

"Well let's just say that she's a prodigy who disappeared for a while and now she's back on the court," a smile graced Haruno's lips.

"The Ranking Tournament is going to be a tough one eh?"

**-O..o..O..o..O..o..O..o-**

"_It has been a long journey but I didn't mind when I got lost on the way because I met you and you guided me to the right path…"_

"**From the very start I thought you were special and I realized that you were more special than I thought…"**

"_**Thank you very much for everything! **_

_**I'm sorry if your ears are tired from hearing these words from my mouth. Unfortunately, these are the only words invented to express gratitude and thanks. So no matter how tired you will be of hearing them I don't care because this is how I show my thanks and gratitude."**_

**oWaRi! **

* * *

**That's it! The ending! Sorry about the fast-paced events and also 'the kiss'. I'm just not good in these stuff. I also apologize if they are OOC (Fuji and Keira) Thank you so much for reading until the end! And also for those who reviewed, favorited, alerted and added this fic to your communities. Thank you very much! A thousand thanks to the readers who took time to read this story!! (the explanation is in the story XD) Oh and please for the last time in this story, please review! Take Care!**

**Oyasumi-good night  
Sukiyume-sweet dreams  
Watashi wa Yukimura Keira des, yoroshiku-I am Yukimura Keira, nice/pleased to meet you.**


End file.
